Comfort Under the Stars
by Periantari
Summary: Glorfindel engages in conversation with one of the hobbits between Weathertop and Rivendell and each learns something new about the other. Shirebound's plot bunnny comes alive! All comments welcome )


**Comfort Under the Stars**

Glorfindel carefully observed the numerous stars in the sky as he heard the rustling of the trees due to the light wind. It was cold tonight, and it was necessary to find even more firewood to use for warming them and for protecting them against the Ring-Wraiths. Their company had covered much distance over a short period of time and he was already amazed at the strength that each hobbit displayed in being able to put away their fear and fatigue in order to try to reach Rivendell as soon as possible.

The hobbits and Aragorn had marched on non-stop until they could go no further. They had found a shaded area lined with evergreens and soft grass. There, the hobbits, Merry and Pippin collapsed immediately on to their bedrolls. Sam and Aragorn had helped Frodo off Asfaloth and tended to him, but afterwards also fell asleep immediately at the insistence of Frodo who told them to not worry about him. In reality, Frodo was no more less tired than his companions, but his exhaustion could not match the pain and chill of the wound which did not abate at all as the evening drew on.

Glorfindel watched him with concern and worry as finally, the Ring-bearer's eyelids fluttered and closed as an uneasy and restless sleep took him.

Glorfindel walked softly around the camp area. He could go through long times not sleeping. Used to scouting the area around Rivendell for orcs and other enemies, he had lived to see so many days of war This would be nothing compared to the evil times that were to come.

An Elf from Gondolin, he was present during the fall of the secret city of King Turgon. He shuddered to think of the numerous orcs, wolves and balrogs that had come to Gondolin, trying to destroy it and slay everyone alive. Attempting to save the women and children that tried to flee through the Eagle's Cleft, his own battle with the balrog had left him dead in the bottom of Cirith Thoronath. He had been told that the great eagle lord, Throndor had come to his aid, bearing him out of the abyss and into safety. Brought back to life, he had remained in Middle-Earth still, trying to do what he can to battle the darkness that would come.

With the discovery of the One Ring, more seemed to be at stake here. If it were to be destroyed as was mentioned once by Lord Elrond, the time of the Elves would surely be over. But nothing had been decided yet... he could only wish that he could lead this company safely to Rivendell.

Suddenly a faint voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Aren't you tired?" a voice sounded from his right side.

Startled, Glorfindel saw the Ring-bearer struggle to sit up, pain flashing across his face as he finally decided to just lie back down. Black circles were underneath his dimmed eyes as his face spelled out evident fatigue as an internal painful battle waged on in his small frame.

"Why aren't you asleep? You should be needing sleep most of all." said Glorfindel as he knelt towards the Ring-bearer and held onto the injured hobbit in hope of comforting Frodo as best he could. Feeling his head, Glorfindel could feel an unnatural warmth emanate from Frodo's forehead, but Frodo's body continued to shake like there was an icy grip that never ceased to let go.

"I can't sleep...I've been dozing the whole day," Frodo managed a weak smile... "It's really too cold... " Shivers ran through his body and Frodo closed his eyes. "And ever since meeting you, I wanted to ask you a question.

Glorfindel was overcome with curiosity with this mortal being who was evidently struggling to stay alive and resist the evil the Morgul blade has wrought. Glorfindel was intrigued by this young halfling on so many levels though that he found it quite odd that he would have such interest in Halflings, which were usually thought by elves to be reclusive and simple-minded.

"Go ahead... speak what is on your mind and then hopefully you can sleep in peace." replied Glorfindel.

"Well...I do not know how to put this Ébut I was wondering about life after death for hobbits. Do we go where Eru is as well? Bilbo, my uncle never talked about that and I ..." Frodo's voice drifted as a flash of pain was felt in his shoulder, and he breathed harder than before to keep the pain at bay.

"Calm down, little one... don't trouble yourself with such thoughts! You're going to be all right... I see strength in your eyes, and you are not losing the battle. Don't let dark thoughts overcome you and do not think of questions like these to trouble yourself." Glorfindel tried to comfort Frodo with his arms and inched Frodo slightly closer to the fire that had been made. He did not want to say anything negative so felt that this was not a good time to explain to halflings where their souls went after death.

"All right then..." Frodo continued to shiver but didn't say anything for a while.

"If there is one thing one must know about life is that it provides many obstacles that are to be overcome... Strength and courage must exist in times of adversity...And already... from the short time I've known you, Frodo Baggins, I've seen how much you are fighting the darkness and you've shown me that you seek to suffer alone and not worry your friends. You're probably going through the toughest time in your life, but do not lose hope, dear friend! Trust in your friends, but most importantly, trust in yourself and in your own strength.

Frodo opened his eyes and smiled amidst the intense pain and chill. He could not see Glorfindel that well, but his voice soothed him, so Frodo continued to talk to the voice which was, for the moment, the only thing that kept him from despairing and giving up.

"It's been hard these past few days... but for some reason, your arrival brings even renewed hope to me. I feel like that there is more to you than meets the eye. Your great illuminating presence gave me hope, especially during the time that you tried to understand my wound better... You gave me such comfort and did help to ease the pain somewhat. Even the mist subsided a little bit so that I could see you a little bit better. I had thought that you could do more than rescue and heal...that you are more than an ordinary elf...if there is such a thing as an ordinary elf..." Frodo's voice drifted off as he thought of the tales Bilbo had told him about Elves that had come from the First Age.

Glorfindel was surprised at this wise perception. He had hardly known of anyone who could pick up the fact that he was "different". The fact that Frodo had seemed to pick up his uniqueness only added to his respect to this hobbit's instinctual knowledge of simple things about others that only (he thought) great Elven lords would be able to perceive.

Glorfindel's respect and admiration for this hobbit increased so much over the course of this short conversation that he replied, "Yes, Frodo, you are right. I am one of mighty among the Firstborn...I am a great Elven-lord of a house of princes with powers Ring-wraiths should be fearful for. So do not lose hope! I have learned much in my long and many days in Middle-Earth, but never have I met anyone, let alone a hobbit, who could see through me and know that I am no "ordinary elf". Glorfindel chuckled.

Amazed at this discovery, Frodo asked, "You don't tell many people about this fact about you, do you?

"No, but I believe that you are a unique hobbit as well and that you are worthy of this secret." said Glorfindel with a smile.

"I'm glad I won your confidence so soon... I'm really quite flattered... I've never met a great Elven lord before..." Frodo was at loss for more words to say for a while, pondering at the significance of this discovery. A great Elven lord, he thought, this was indeed quite a special revelation. He suddenly felt very small compared to this elf lord, who had taken time to guide him to Rivendell. The Ring must be very important indeed to warrant the involvement of such great ones. Frodo shuddered at the prospect of not reaching Rivendell; so much hope had been laid upon him, so that he felt even more desperate that he must not give in to the darkness that was trying to overpower his will.

Sensing an awkward silence, Glorfindel said, "I do not have the power of healing as Lord Elrond has, but I would do everything in my power to protect you. Be at peace! Don't think too much, Frodo. Try and go to sleep."

Frodo closed his eyes, but the cold pain that clutched at him gave no comfort. Sleep didn't come immediately, but the Elf-Lord's last words seemed to echo in his mind as Frodo finally felt calm and peaceful enough to venture into the realm of light semi-consciousness.

Glorfindel continued to comfort the wounded hobbit with soft Elven lullabies even after Frodo had fallen asleep. When he was young, he remembered that his mom would sing lullabies to him when he had trouble sleeping. Many occurrences that related to Morgoth had happened beyond the borders of Gondolin, and sometimes he grew to be quite frightened about the orcs and evil creatures that lurked beyond the borders. His mother knew these occurrences bothered young Glorfindel, so she made an effort to sing peaceful, melodic lullabies so that he could fall asleep easier, with peaceful thoughts in his mind.

Remembering this, Glorindel did the same for the wounded hobbit. He thought that it would help to keep the evil nightmares away from the Ring-bearer as much as possible.

He had learned something new tonight that increased his fascination and admiration of hobbits. But he knew that not all were like this one. This one had an Elvish wisdom, courage and determination that could combine to perhaps, change the course of the future of Middle-Earth. With this thought, Glorfindel was even more determined to have Frodo and his friends arrive safely to Rivendell.

Looking up at the sky again, he could see that bright stars were twinkling. Long ago in Elven lore, it had been said that if innumerable stars sparkled in the sky, it was an indication that Eru encouraged one to speak his or her own mind to look up into the sky and know that Iluvatar is listening from afar. Remembering this old legend, Glorfindel whispered in Elvish his one wish: "Let the Ring-bearer arrive safely to Rivendell and be rid of the evil that is seeking to consume him. Let him be healed and at peace."

**The End.**


End file.
